theliberatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lang Family
|notable_members = *Charlie Lang *Trisha Lang *Hank Lang|notable_former_members = *Emily Lang *Samuel Lang|purpose = *To sustain and propagate their own bloodline and contribute to the continued sustainability of red panda Anthros. *To defend America and her interests (according to Samuel Lang)|locations = *San Francisco, CA *Union Falls, WY *Fairfield, WV *Jackson, MI *Knoxville, TN *Miami, FL|status = Active|primary_base_of_operationss = Nicholas J. Lang's estate (unofficially, west coast)|First_appearance = The Golden Gate Years}}The Lang family is a family of red panda Anthro-feralis living in the United States of America. Little is known about the family's history prior to their immigration to America as forced servants and slaves, and their subsequent liberation and independence. Currently, at least six generations of Langs have lived in America, with Charlie Lang being a member of the newest. The Lang family has multiple branches throughout various states in America, the largest concentration being in San Francisco, CA. History The origins of the Lang family are rooted in the slave trade, as their name comes from the original plantation family that had kept a large group of red pandas as pets and domestic servants prior to the Civil War. Throughout history, there have been many members of the Lang family. Due to their Anthro-feralis biology and a tendency to produce litters of multiple children at a time to offset the otherwise small population of red panda Anthros, the family has grown and continues to grow exponentially. In the early 1900s to 1920s, the majority of the Langs relocated to California and the western seaboard in search of opportunity and wealth, with many of them settling in the San Francisco bay area's ghettos, with some fortunate enough in later generations to afford more well-to-do housing. Notably, current patriarch Samuel Lang proposes that all male members of the Lang family should provide some form of service, particularly combat or military oriented, to the United States of America. This has yet to be disproven, as all prominent male members have indeed demonstrated instances of this claim. Despite its long history and inheritance of wealth, and due to its large size, the Lang family's economic status is diverse: its members is often lower to upper middle-class in most instances due to their large family sizes requiring additional financial resources. There are however exceptions, with wealthy individuals occasionally appearing on the family tree due to varying reasons, whether they be marrying into money or having earned that through their own achievements or luck. Following the Awakening Incident, the Lang family split apart into two branches, one on each coast of the United States, with various members scattered in between. Every few years, living members of the California Lang family will meet in an extended family gathering on an estate belonging to Nicholas J. Lang, the member of the family who currently has both the most wealth and property of the entire clan. Charlie Lang and his immediate family have only attended once, and thoroughly disliked the experience. Members prior to split Listed are only a few notable members of the Lang family from beginning to present that are known. Alphonse Oliver Lang (1842 - 1919) Alphonse Oliver Lang is the first member of the free Lang family and the oldest ancestor. He was a slave for his early adult life after birth, and when the American Civil War erupted, he along with several other slaves escaped their plantation and volunteered to join the Union Army. After the war, Alphonse used his newfound, sorely-earned and fought for freedom to settle down with another former slave. Though he kept his former master's name, he vowed never again to allow himself or his descendants be slaves, pledging a loyalty to the country and to 'the people' as opposed to one person. This would start the history of the Lang family's service to the United States. Gilbert Lang (1870 - 1944) Gilbert Lang is the first member of the Lang family born free, and the second generation of the newly established family. Later on, he attempted to fight in both World Wars but was turned down due to age. In his youth, he was distrustful of the government, and fought against hate groups and gangs in Reconstruction-era America, citing the US government's inability and unwillingness to take action against them instead. He is the most controversial Lang, regarded by some family members as a necessary force akin to a Robin Hood by some, and as a violent vigilante by others. In his later years he became more mellow, and fathered Alan Lang in 1899. Alan Lang (1899 - 1976) Alan Lang is the second generation male patriarch of the Lang family. He fought in World War I serving the United States Armed Forces, and served his country during World War II as a technician and engineer, unable to enter combat directly. He is the father of Samuel Lang, marrying after World War I and having his first children a few years later. West Coast members Samuel Lang (1920 - 2029 ) Samuel Lang is the current oldest-living member of the Lang family, born in 1920. He participated in World War II as a B-30 bomber pilot for the United States Army Air Force, flying nearly a hundred combat missions over Europe with crew and aircraft The Shrieking Siren. He had Henry Lang rather late into his adulthood, at age 54, and was at retirement age during the Awakening. The only living member of the original crew, Samuel is 109 years old and lived in San Francisco, CA. Over time and through correspondence, he developed a closer relationship to Charlie Lang, one of the few members of the family he was actually able to bond with. He left most of his estate to Hank Lang and Charlie, after being voluntarily committing assisted suicide in the Soviet Union after his quality of life declined. Margaret Lang (1931 - 2019) Margaret Lang was the wife of Samuel Lang and until her death was the matriarch of the extended family. She served as a lawyer and activist during the American Civil Rights Movement in the 1960s, a position that was highly unusual both due to her gender and race. During the Awakening, she along with her husband Samuel Lang joined the ranks of the Resistance, with her being more active in combat than her aging husband, who due to his older age focused on raising their son Henry. Emily June Lang (1976 - 2015) Emily Lang was the wife of Hank Lang and mother of Charlie Lang. A devoted and loving mother, she unfortunately developed a fatal brain tumor and succumbed to cancer in 2015, leaving behind her husband and son. Her death greatly affected them both, and in particular shaped her son's future career and attitude. Nicholas Jay Lang (1995 - present) Nicholas Lang is the most well-off member of the Lang family, who owns a large property in a gated community in Los Altos Hills, San Francisco. He is currently seen by some as the de facto successor to Samuel Lang as the patriarch of the Lang family, due to his wealth and influence. He is not above using his influence to partake in nepotism to push members of his family, both immediate and extended, into positions of power, but is more than happy to remind family members who he has 'helped' of their personal debts to him, and will often use them to achieve his own ends. He prefers to collect members of his own family that could help him gain further status as a social elite. Charles Alan Lang (1999 - present ) Charles 'Charlie' Alan Lang is son of Hank Lang. Despite not having military connections or service, he is instead employed by the United Liberators Coalition and works as a special ULC field agent, overseeing command of the L-830N chapter based in Union Falls, Wyoming. Charlie Lang is notable for being an only child, a rarity in the family line. However despite this he is a controversial figure within the Lang clan; having been named patriarch by the previous holder of the title, Charlie Lang refused to accept it, and many in the California branch of the family support Nicholas Lang instead. Most notably, he was one of the key commanders and agents in the ULC-CLAW War, and the 20's American War on Terror, fulfilling the so-called 'destiny' of the Lang patriarchs. Trisha Lang (2001 to present) Trisha 'Trishie' Lang, is the wife of Charlie Lang. She is a pilot of the ULC and serves the same Liberators chapter as her husband. Unlike Charlie, she is a child in a family of over a dozen siblings. Samuel Lang have a fondness for her, as does Hank. Heidi Lang (1974 to present) Sister to Hank Lang and mother of Milo Lang. Has a poor relationship with Charlie Lang and was seen by him as an arrogant, entitled Aunt, and an overbearing mother by her son. She often compares him to highly successful members of the Lang family to highlight Milo's perceived mediocrity. Brad Lang (1970 to present) Father of Milo Lang. Has a poor relationship with his wife due to an earlier affair that produced a child out of wedlock. He reportedly resents his son Milo, and is said to be abusive. Milo Lang (2010- present) Milo Lang is the younger of the sixth generation of the Lang family, son of Heidi and Brad Lang. He has a strained relationship with his parents, and the western coast Langs as a whole due to his outspoken support for Charlie and rejection of Nicholas Lang, who responded with threats against his safety. Initially he was seen by Charlie as a brat, but given some time, Milo endeared himself to his cousin. East Coast members Henry Samuel Lang (1974 - present ) Henry "Hank" Samuel Lang is the widower of Emily Lang and the father of Charlie Lang. Fighting through the Awakening incident as an adolescent and joining the Resistance, Hank Lang did not really have a full childhood, and was, like his father before him, a very strict parent to his son while raising him. The death of his wife changed his outlook on life, and he became more affectionate and emotional with his child after his mother's death. He moved to the East Coast of the US after Samuel Lang's death. East Coast Langs Not much is known about the Lang family on the East coast, but Samuel Lang's account prior to his death, along with his son Hank's, states that they are more 'wholesome' and lack the bitterness and family drama and infighting of their California counterparts. After Hank Lang's move to Fairfield, West Viriginia, members of this side of the family living there welcomed him and took them into their fold. No Man's Land Langs Members of the Lang family that do not affiliate with either coastal side of the family are scattered all over the United States, and are fair in number. They tend to however interact much more with the East Coast Langs, who have a friendly relationship to the greater extended family, than the notoriously unstable and family feuding California-based Langs.